Drabbles y otros Delirios
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, producto del aburrimiento y la ansiedad. Dejadme reviews!rnACEPTO RETOS Y SUGERENCIAS - Capítulo 5: HermGinny!
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K Rowling.__

* * *

_

**La maravillosa experiencia de ser padre**

Lucius estaba sentado en su despacho. Llevaba ahí todo el día. Y no pensaba salir hasta que Draco se fuese a dormir.

Estaba harto ya: "¿Padre, por qué es azul el cielo?", "¿Padre, que es un muggle?", "¿Padre, qué haces en el trabajo?"

De repente la puerta se abrió y para su desgracia apareció su hijo de 5 años. Parecía muy confundido y preocupado por algo. Seguro querumiaba otra pregunta. Lucius dio un trago al firewhiskey, preparado.

.-.Padre...¿de dónde vienen los niños?.

Lucius se atragantó. ¿Por qué eso no le habría tocado a Narcisa?

* * *

**_Hola a todos !_**

**_Llevaba ya un tiempo planteándome publicar mis drabbles...asi que aqui están. Espero que alguien se pasey me deje algún review! _**

**_Acepto retos y sugerencias de todo tipo._**

**_También acepto críticas y sobornos ._**

**_Nada más, si has llegado a leer esto, gracias por tu tiempo!_**


	2. Si ellos supieran

**_Muchas gracias a Halenevil por el review! Espero que haya alguno más...que conste que acepto que me tireis huevos si creeis que me lo merezco..._**

**

* * *

**

**Si ellos supieran**

_Voldemort, Voldemort...Señor Tenebroso..._

_Tonterías. Todo tonterías._

_¿Alguien se imagina lo aburrido que es dirigir un colegio de magia y hechicería durante más de cincuenta años? No. Entonces no teneis ningún derecho a reprocharme nada. _

_Ni que le dijese a ese mocoso con gafas que es "especial" porque tiene esa cicatriz rara en la frente, ni por mentirle acerca de sus padres, que realmente murieron en un accidente de tráfico, ni por engañar al resto de mundo con el cuento de "Lord Voldemort"... _

_¿No os lo he dicho? Combato mi aburrimiento haciéndole al mundo creer que existe un mago muy, muy malo que los matará a todos... Gracias a los cielos que los magos no van al cine, les mostraría tantas cosas...Pobres ingenuos._

Sé que estás pensando que es imperdonable...¿pero sabes lo que es imperdonable de verdad? Lo que tuve que pagarle a Severus porque se disfrazase de mi alter ego en el Departamento de Ministerios. Eso sí es inmoral.

El profesor Dubledore cerró su diario y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Mañana sería un día duro. Tendría que pagarle sus sueldos atrasados a los mortífagos.

* * *

****


	3. Bofetada

Hola a todo el mundo. Esto es un pequeño Draco/Hermione... que no sé a qué ha venido ya qur no los suelo escribir. Según los libros en el Prisionero de Azkaban Hermione le da una bofetada a Draco (que yo recuerde, no apostaría), no un puñetazo...En fin. Espero reviews!

**Bofetada**

La llamaba sangre sucia cada vez que la veía. Cada vez, sin excepción.

Había estado insultando al cara-rajada-Potter, al pobretón Weasley, había amenazado con que haría que despidieran a Hagrid...Nada. No volvía a abofetearle.

Seguro que estaba en alguna clase de autocontrol...

Con las ganas que tenía de pasar unos días con la mejilla hinchada...De poder rozarla con los dedos y acordarse de ella...

Miró el horario. Perfecto, dobles pociones con Gryffindor. A ver si con un poco de ayuda por parte de Severus...

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews de los drabbles anteriores:

Wwolf, Oo-Mebririth-oO, Florence Rose, Kmila, clyrot, Halenevil

Espero que este os guste. Gracias por leer:-)


	4. De Mundungus y bastones

Hola otra vez,

Aqui otro drabble, no sé si se entiende bien o qué, pero da iwal...

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora, **me alegro de que te hayan gustado los drabbles! Tú sabes que me encantan los tuyos...el de Dumbledore me parce muy problable...verás como al final del 7º libro resulta que es algo así...o que Harry lo ha soñado todo XD. Me haría gracia. Nada más, espero que sigas por aqui.Gracias por el review!

* * *

**De Mundungus y bastones**

.-Mundungus¿Qué demonios has hecho esta vez?- gritaba Molly en la cocina.- ¿Qué es todo eso que trajiste al cuartel ayer por la noche?

.-Nada, nada- se justificaba el pobre Mundungus encogido en una silla.- Nada!

.-Confiesa Fletcher! Todos te vimos llegar!

El resto de los presentes se removieron en sus asientos, incómodos.

.-Está bien, está bien- suspiró Mundungus.- Uno de mis conocidos...emm...encontró algunos trastos que se podrían revender. Nada importante, lo juro!

.-¿Uno de esos granujas con los que tratas¿No los habrá robado?-inquirió Molly.

Mundungus tragó saliva reveladoramente.

.-¡Ni hablar! Hay que devolverlos ¿Y qué es eso que piensas revender? Tráelo aquí!

Casi con vergüenza, Mundungus sacó de entre sus trapos un bastón. Caro. Muy caro. Con cabeza de serpiente en la empuñadura, y las iniciales "L.M".

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Después Molly rompió a reir.

* * *

**Espero reviews, críticas, comentarios...lo que sea que querais.**

**Y si a alguien se le ocurre un reto, pues sería estupendo intentar escribirlo...**

**Hasta el próximo drabble. **


	5. Silencio

Hola a todas! 

Estaba tan feliz de que alguien me hubiese dejado un reto que me puse a escibirlo enseguida. Y aqui está, es un Hermione/Ginny, y el reto es de Wwolf.

Espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

**Silencio**

Hermione nunca había pensado que miraría el pelo rojo de Ron preguntándose si el de su hermana sería suave.

Ginny nunca pensó que leería Historia de Hogwarts.

Hermione nunca pensó que besaría a Ron pensando si los labios de su hermana serían cálidos.

Ginny nunca creyó que tendría que fingir que le gustaba Harry para poder mirarla.

Hermione jamás imaginó que el quiddich le llegaría a parecer tan emocionante.

Ginny ha aprendido el significado de la palabra "dentista". Y a viajar en metro.

Hermione se pasa horas en la tienda de bromas de Fred y George para encontrarsela por casualidad.

Ginny vaga de noche por el castillo durante los turnos de la prefecta Gryffindor.

Y cuando finalmente se encuentran a solas, sonríen, y se quedan en silencio. La joven Weasley porque no entiende lo que le ocurre, y Hermione Granger porque lo ha entendido hace mucho.

* * *

Contesto reviews:

**Annie Malfoy Merodeadora**: Gracias por pasarte por aqui otra vez! Y me alegro mucho de que el drabble te haya gustado!

**Florence Rose**: Gracias a ti también por pasarte por aqui! Siempre alegra saber que alguien lee lo que escribo! Y me alegro de que te parezcan divertidos!

**Wwolf: **Gracias por pasarte! Y muchas gracias por el reto! Cómo ves, ya está aqui. No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero bueno, espero que vuelvas por aqui y me lo digas tú... Y respecto al último, pues era que lo que Mundungus había robado era el famoso bastón con cabeza de serpiente de Lucius. Y cuando Molly descubre quién es el propietario, le hace mucha gracia. (Por aquello del odio entre los Malfoy y los Weasley).

Un beso a todas.

**Espero reviews, tomatazos o sugerencias!**


End file.
